shadowfightfandomcom-20200214-history
Act VI: Iron Reign
Act VI: Iron Reign is the sixth act in Shadow Fight 2. Act VI comprises 7 modes of play: Tournament, Challenge, Gates of Shadows, Storyline fights, Survival, Duel and Old Wounds, exclusive game mode in Special Edition Act VI Sets in Ivory City. After Shadow defeats Shogun's first bodyguard, Corporal thinks Shadow is the "Prince" which ruled the Ivory City before he was assassinated by Shogun, which takes the place of his position. Modes of Play Tournaments The player must go through simple fights in 24 stages one by one with maximum of 3 rounds each and must win two rounds in each stage. Winning rewards the player with gold coins and XP. The tournament takes place in an icy cavern, silhouettes of people frozen in the ice can be seen in the background. Challenge Challenges are unlocked after six stages of tournament. The player must go through fights with altered rules and conditions in 24 stages one by one with maximum of 3 rounds each and must win two rounds in each stage. Winning rewards the player with gold coins and XP. Challenge fights take place in a barren, mountainous area near the Gates of Shadows. Storyline Fights Check: Shogun for Shogun and his bodyguards further information Shadow has to defeat Shogun and his 5 bodyguards to collect the Jade seal. Shadow fights them in the burning Ivory City. Survival In Survival, the player must endure ten successive rounds consisting of simple fights. They are playable in every act from the beginning. Rewards include gold coins and very small amounts of XP. At the completion of round 10, the player is awarded the achievement Sunstroke for the completion of Survival in Act VI. Survival takes place in a desert containing a ship graveyard. Duels Duels are unlocked after defeating the first two bodyguards of Shogun. It has a maximum of rounds in every try, two of which are required to be won. Rewards are 2 tickets and small XP. It has altered rules and conditions. It is only available to fight in every 4 hours and need internet connection. Duels take place on a floating island surrounded by other suspended landmasses. Old Wounds (Special Edition only) Old Wounds is an exclusive game mode which tells the past of Sensei, narrated by Sensei himself. It is available only in the Special Edition, unlocked after completing three tournament stages. In order to play Old Wounds in Act VI, players need to complete the Old Wounds in Act V. When Sensei finds Prince, he says, with flaming eyes, that justice has triumph as Shogun's mind is in his control now. Prince makes Shogun fight Sensei. After he defeats Shogun, Sensei tries to reason with Prince, which is useless, because the Prince has totally lost his mind. Thinking that Sensei wants to take his throne, Prince proceeds to take out Sensei. But, Sensei manages to stop Prince and defeat him, before he can do anything harmful. Storyline The group arrives in the great Ivory City. Sensei is alarmed to discover that it has been destroyed, being burnt in a cursed fire. Suddenly, the group is approached by Corporal, the first of Shogun's official and elite bodyguards. Shadow defeats Corporal, and as a result is mistaken as a "Prince" who has come to defeat Shogun. The group is aware that Corporal has merely mistaken Shadow's identity, but, as suggested by Sly, they play along. Shadow is continually mistaken for a prince for the entire hierarchy of Shogun's army. Most reveal their intense hatred for the "prince", some show concern for the safety of the "prince", urging him to leave to save himself from Shogun. After Shadow battles and defeats Shogun's next four bodyguards, he is faced with far more difficult battles. Shogun orders General to use whatever resources he deems necessary to defeat Shadow and execute his associates. General deploys his best mercenary unit to fight Shadow but they are defeated. General himself steps forward and challenges Shadow but he too is defeated. The path to Shogun clear. Shadow challenges the mighty warlord to a battle. Shogun has also mistaken Shadow's identity, taking him for a prince like all of his warriors. The battle takes place in a scorching and arid landscape, in the heart of a burning city. Cursed flames engulf all buildings in sight and make the scene hazy, limiting visibility. Shadow is outnumbered during the fight, and, battling a powerful adversary, is unable to focus on the soldiers that Shogun fights alongside; as such, he takes a few hits and is pushed around during the fight. However, despite being outnumbered, he manages to defeat the samurai warlord and take his seal. Shogun is devastated when he is defeated in battle. He is in disbelief and denial, refusing to belief that he has been defeated. He states the importance of his empire, and, still under the false impression that Shadow is a prince, reveals his fear that Shadow is going to claim his empire for his own. However, he manages to mask some of his fear by claiming that his followers would not submit to a "petty prince". Shadow collects Shogun's jade seal and proceeds to the Gates of Shadows ... but he, and his friends, discover that getting there will not be so easy. Gates Of Shadows The six demons have all joined together to form a formidable force. Lynx, Hermit, Butcher, Wasp, Widow and Shogun have united to prevent Shadow from sealing them away. Lynx, Butcher and Wasp attempt to intimidate Shadow, with Butcher discussing his plans for Shadow's corpse, Lynx stating that it has been a long time since their last encounter and Wasp stating the odds are six to one. Shadow battles all six demons in a row and proves to be greater than all of them combined. Shogun is shocked once more and says that despite being the "most powerful warriors who ever lived", they were still overwhelmed by Shadow. Hermit remarks that Shadow is too powerful and that he does not belong in their world because of his skills. Widow tells Shadow that this will not be their last encounter and begrudgingly congratulates him on his victory. Note: Unlike other boss battles, if the player loses the fight in Gates of Shadows, there are no special dialogues and the player can try again until they win. His path to the Gates cleared once more, the seals activate the Gates of Shadows. An extremely powerful wind is summoned, and the Gates of Shadows begins drawing in torrents of dust and air. The characters struggle to remain standing, but May is not able to hold her ground and begins being pulled in towards the Gates. Shadow tries to catch her but her hands slip and she is whisked away. The Gates suddenly slam shut, and Titan chuckles malevolently. Characters Introduced In Act VI boss_shogun.png|Shogun man_magari_yari.png|Corporal man_long_katana.png|Captain man_wakidzashi.png|Major man_naginata.png|Colonel man_glaive_3.png|General man_sai_2.png|Mercenary man_tonfa_4.png|Mercenary man_wakidzashi_2.png|Mercenary man_claws.png|Mercenary man_axes_3.png|Mercenary man_dadao_janissary.png|Ronin girl_hammers.png|Gypsy girl_shuang_gou.png|Fury girl_spear.png|Arrow man_big_hammer.png|Savage man_katar.png|Thief man_knives_2.png|Simoom man_nunchaku_2.png|Whirlwind man_tonfa_3.png|Nomad ninja_girl_katar.png|Ninja ninja_girl_nunchaku.png|Ninja ninja_girl_sharp_tonfa.png|Ninja ninja_man_big_hammer.png|Ninja ninja_man_big_mace.png|Ninja ninja_man_knives_2.png|Ninja ninja_man_shuang_gou.png|Ninja ninja_man_spear.png|Ninja New Equipment And Items armor_black_buffalo.png|Black Buffalo armor_celestial.png|Celestial Gown armor_dragon_jaws.png|Scale Breastplate armor_harbinger_cuirass.png|Harbinger Cuirass armor_necromancer.png|Death Mark armor_royal_breastplate.png|Heraldic Cuirass armor_shadow_master.png|Shadow Carapace armor_shaman.png|Shamanic Harness armor_super_banshee.png|Banshee's Cry armor_super_samurai.png|O-yoroi armor_z6_final.png|Ceremonial Armor helm_celestial.png|Celestial Crown helm_demon.png|Demon Crest helm_golden.png|Gilded Helm helm_icarus.png|Avian Sallet helm_ifrit.png|Ifrit Shell helm_knightly.png|Paragon Armet helm_ritual.png|Ritual Headpiece helm_spartian.png|Spartian Coif helm_super_plumed.png|Imperial Plume helm_super_samurai.png|Mempo helm_z6_final.png|Ceremonial Mask magic_asteroid.png|Asteroid magic_water_ball.png|Water Ball ranged_beast_axes.png|Beast Axes ranged_chakram_of_master.png|Keen Chakram ranged_dragons_wings.png|Dragon Wings ranged_kunai_of_wind.png|Kunai of the Wind ranged_super_daggers.png|Crystalline Spikes weapon_boss_daisho.png|Shogun's Katana (Daisho) weapon_ceremonial_shuang_gou.png|Ceremonial Shaung Gou weapon_dadao_janissary.png|Ronin's Dadao weapon_indian_katar.png|Katars Weapon northern hammer.png|Northern Hammer Weapon sharp tonfa.png|Blade Tonfas Weapon super katana set.png|Daisho Weapon super sabers.png|Ornamental Sabers Weapon trident.png|Trident Weapon z6 knives.png|Meteorite Knives Weapon z6 nunchaku.png|Heavy Nunchaku Soundtracks used in this Act #'Burning Town': Used during the fights with Shogun, his bodyguards and General's Mercenaries. #'Fat Boss': Used during Tournament fights. #'Graveyard Ships': Used during Survival fights. #'Flying Rocks': Used during Challenge, Prince and Shogun fight in Old Wounds. #'Heavenly Clouds': Used during Duel and Ronin's fights. #'Gates of Shadows': Used during Gates of Shadows fight. Category:Acts Category:Shadow Fight 2